To change a life
by romanceobbsesed
Summary: In California there are two rivaling gangs running a muck in the city, in other news Tori and Beck are sure seeing sparks fly. But will Beck being in one of the gangs and Tori being "involved" with a member of the other one put out the roaring flame to their budding romance Will Beck ever get the girl of his dreams, and can Tori fix a life that doesn't want fixed? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

How to Change a Life  
Chapter 1  
Becks POV: I was up all night again! No time to do all my homework, study for tests, or write that paper about the history of the theatre and acting. The one time Sickowitz has us do something normal! I've got to talk to Dua about this; the late nights on the streets are taking their toll. I can't think straight, and everybody is noticing. Especially Tori. ESPECIALLY Tori. She always has a worried look on her face, and is always asking about the bags under my eyes, the cuts from the fights, and the black powder on my hands, and pretty much everything else I get on the streets. Like I said, it's a part of the life. but she doesn't get that. No one does. Not even Andre.  
I walk into the school, run my hands through my hair, and head over to the familiar make it shine locker, where the girl I love is standing. That's right, I said it. The girl I love. I am in love with Tori Vega. I have been for a long time. But there is just one reason why I don't ask her out. Well, two actually. One, I am afraid she doesn't feel the same way. I don't want to be humiliated, and I don't want to ruin our friendship. What's left of it, anyways. We never hang out anymore, because I am so preoccupied with the Bloods. And the second reason is that she would be a weakness. A chink in my armor. I can't stand to see her hurt, people know that, and rival gangs would exploit that. That's how the game is played.  
"hey." I said with a smile.  
"hey." She smiled at me. Oh, how beautiful her smile is." You look tired. Stay up late on that paper last night?"  
"um, well, to be honest.."  
"Beck! What is wrong with you?! You're missing class, you're tired all the time, you never do your work, you don't hang out with us anymore, and you'll never tell us why! I am worried about you Beck Oliver! You're starting to scare me and the gang! You're changing, and it's not good!"

Tori's POV:  
I didn't notice how loud I was, until I stopped and saw the entire hallway staring at us. I was embarrassed, and started to blush i didn't like attention, at least not that bad kind. I liked being known for my signing not my faults, but there I was attracting profound looks right there in the hallway, I wated to melt, correction I wanted to die.  
"Hey now, don't worry about it, you're right about all that, and I needed to be yelled at. Ignore them, it's no big deal."  
"Does that mean that you'll tell me what's going on with you?" I asked hopefull.  
I saw his face darken, and instantly regretted asking. "I didn't say that, just know that I have it under control."  
And right after that, he gave me his famous renowned hug. I almost melted right there. He gives the best hugs in the world. Most girls would kill to be this close to him. But I didn't relish in that, because I knew that there was still something wrong with him and I still wanted to fix it, I had always wanted to fix things, it was my life my choice, and frankly I fixed those I loved. I just didn't know how.  
And then, right as I was about to kill myself to keep from kissing him, I felt him tense up. And I knew why. He only did that when my boyfriend Ryder showed up. I couldn't say hated him, though I couldn't say I loved him either. I love who he used to be, the moonlight walks the long warm kisses, and the romance were gone. All that was left was his obsession with his gang, it was who he was. I myself couldn't see why I was less important than that, I of course have become nothing more than arm candy to the followers in his gang, just a figure. Perhaps that's why I've loved Beck for so long, yes as wrong as it was to love Beck and date Ryder I did. Maybe it was just because his eyes were sweet and his hugs were warm or maybe it was because I always feel important around him, I don't know but I do know I love him and I couldn't handle losing him. It's not like I could have him anyways, for two reasons, well three actually. I don't think he feels the same way and don't want to ruin our perfect friendship, the girl never asks the guy out, and I have to figure out what's wrong with him, and help him before I can do anything about the future of our possible relationship.  
"hey baby, you wanna head to the closet and have some fun? Cmon, let's leave this piece of shit behind." He was drunk I could smell it, even though he didn't have to be drunk to be a complete idiot.  
I was about to yell the crap out of him for insulting my beck, but beck himself beat me to it.

Becks POV:  
"oh, piece of shit? You're one to talk, walking around with that trashy ass haircut and rags, thinking you the king. Well, the only thing that you king of is your own pussy."  
Ryder swung and I blocked, and the fight was on. It was actually a lot less violent than it could have been, for the simple reason that neither of us took out the guns that we had strapped to our hips. We rolled around swinging and beating the living crap outta each other until people pulled us apart. Tori had her hand on my chest and was talking to me soothingly while Andre and Robbie held back Ryder. Cat was off to the side crying from the violence, while Jade, my other best friend and practically sister from birth was comforting her. Jade had a soft side, and it often came out around the crew.  
As for me, I was standing there trying to make sure that Ryder didn't break away and take a swing at me, which would result in hurting Tori and then I would pop a cap in that piece of shit. Tori was still there, and on my chest, trying to calm me down, while I continued to stare down Ryder. I didn't hurt that much, as Ryder had gotten hardly any hits on me. Ryder, however, was a different story, as he was covered in bruises and cuts. I was pretty good in a fight even without a bullet to use. You learned a lot growing up in the hood. Like how to beat ass if anyone disses you or your gang.  
After Ryder walked away, trying to yell how he beat my ass, and was silenced by the howling laughter of other students, I left for first period. Tori clung close to my side, and I put my arm around her protectively. Before we walked in, Tori stopped me and stuck a folder in my hand.  
"Here's the paper, I'll tell Sickowitz that Trina did something and he'll give me till tomorrow to finish it."  
"Tori, you don't have to do this. I'll be ok, they won't kick me out as long as they need me for football and basketball. You need to keep your great grades so you can do something with your life."  
"You can do plenty with yours!"  
"Yeah, if the ESPN 150 ranking is generous enough."

Tori's POV:  
I heard the bitterness in his voice, and I knew that something was up.  
"You could get a scholarship! Your grades are still really good! And.."  
"And that won't matter, because they don't give people like me scholarships."  
"People like what?"  
"People from the hood, people who are "loose cannons," people who…never mind."  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." "You know it severely aggravates me when you do that! I hate the word never mind!" He walked beside me laughing at my angriness, but something that he had said still clenched in my stomach "people like me?" he didn't realize how good a person he really was. And that stayed in my head and ripped at my insides until I felt I had internal bleeding. The another hurtful question came up, what is Beck hiding from me? Why won't he tell me anything?

* * *

**Alright my new story, super excited guys! Thanks to my awesome co-writer apmrocks13 the parts in Beck's pov are already written up awesomely. Well disclaimer…. I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! Lol I wish I did, and like I said I also do not own Beck's pov. While I'm on a roll I'd also like to say sorry to, not only my co-writer but my readers for the super late update I was suppose to post this like last weekend, but I got sick then my computer broke, so I couldn't. SORRY! But yeah enjoy! **

**Lotsa love!**

**-me**


	2. Chapter 2

Becks POV  
That night was Friday night. And everybody in California, especially L.A., knew what that meant. It was football time! And I, being the all American quarterback, was preparing for it as best i could. I knew that there would be a ton of scouts in the stands. Major game, but my heart wasn't in it. I was feeling terrible because of the lack of sleep and energy. I walked into the locker room and dozed off immediately.  
"Beck!"  
"DAMN?! WHAT THE HELL YOU TRYING TO DO?!"  
Then I realized that it was Tori. She was sitting there laughing her ass off, with an amused look on her face . She wasn't offended, thank the lord.  
"sorry about that, I was just shocked."  
"no worries. You still tired because of that yet to be named reason that is oh so terrible?"  
"yeah, pretty much."  
"how about this, lets play some rap and get you crunk, and then I'll let you sleep?"  
"deal."  
She quickly grabbed my iPod, and selected molly by tyga and wiz khalifa.  
**Hi, I'm looking for Molly**  
**I've been searching everywhere**

**[Hook: Siri]**  
**And I can't seem to find**  
**Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly**  
**Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly**  
**(Fucked around and fell in love with her)**

**[Verse 1: Tyga]**  
**Bands all in my dollars**  
**I'm everywhere it's poppin'**  
**Can't fall in love I got options**  
**I'm high school that's college**  
**King Gold Chains, that's Notre Dame**  
**That green, yeah I got it**  
**I show up in the party**  
**Like where the fuck that molly**  
**O-D we're O-G's**  
**We don't fuck with no police**  
**I'm too fly to be low key**  
**Them 24 inch Kobes**  
**All black that's Jodeci**  
**She gimme pussy that's Josie**  
**Broke niggas stop beggin' me**  
**Cause that's the shit that I don't need**  
**I'm swervin', I'm drivin'**  
**Ain't got time to be tired**  
**I'm super turnt, don't try me**  
**Killin' yo mind off and fuckin' yo body**  
**Bitch wanna flick, pose for my posse**  
**Got too much shit to worry about gossip**  
**I'm on a bad trip**

**[Hook]**

**[Verse 2: Wiz Khalifa]**  
**Lil' bitch, my sanction is important**  
**My new car's imported**  
**My bank account is enormous**  
**Weed so loud it's distorted**  
**Got champagne and we pourin' it**  
**She poppin' it and she snortin' it**  
**My iPhone recordin' it, if I want it, I can afford it**  
**Bitch I'm Young Khalifa, fillin' my lungs with reefer**  
**Somewhere in the clouds, gotta press up to see us**  
**I gotta whip so fast that I caught a ticket speedin'**  
**And my bitch so bad that I'm never ever cheatin'**  
**I might pull up in some shit that you've never ever seen**  
**And if I said how much I made, then you won't even believe it**  
**Me and T-Y gettin' gnarly when we pull up to the party**  
**Brought a whole pound of Mary**

**[Hook]**

**[Verse 3: Mally Mall]**  
**Put it in my drink, put it in my drink**  
**Put it in my drink, you already know**  
**Put it in my drink, put it in my drink**  
**Put it in my drink, you already know**  
**She had me smokin', had me smokin'**  
**Smokin' on my reefer**  
**She had me smokin', had me smokin'**  
**Smokin' on my reefer**

**[Hook]**  
By the end of the song, we were grinding, laughing and dancing around like complete idiots, and I sure was crunk. But I lapsed back into my locker still tired. She joined me and I put my arm around her. We just sat there the rest of the day, about the last three periods. We didn't care. I was a football player and Tori was so good the teachers didn't care what she did. But I was thinking to myself. Even when we were grinding and listening to music and all that, just plain stuff, it felt so right with her. It really did. I wasn't sure how our relationship would turn out, but I was ready to give it a go. I would ask her out right there, I'd only Ryder wasn't in the picture. I wasn't scared of him, but I knew he'd do some bad things to Tori.  
About this time, we were woke up by a spray of water in the face. Now, one thing you should know about me. I don't take surprises well, especially if they're bad ones. And when its Christian walker, Ryder's little bitch (not really of course) I was about to pop a cap in that bitches ass.  
"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"dude, chill out, its just water."

Tori laughed hard at this "Beware the raphe of the water sprayer."

Then she stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a friendly hug.  
He had that little smirk on his face, and I swear if Tori hadn't been there his little bitch ass self would be beat into the ground. God, he was one of those people who just pissed me off. Oh well, that's life right? There's always those couple of people. About that time, Tori gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.  
"stay strong, be humble, stay safe and give the haters a reason to hate."  
That was her little saying. Every time I had a sporting event, the last words she would say to me would be that phrase. And I lived by it. I was strong, anyone who is on the weight room with me can tell you that. I bench 450, power clean 465, and squat around 700. It seems almost inhuman, but I've been doing weight programs a long time. I make sure to be humble, giving credit where credit is due. I try to stay safe, but that's probably my least best. I am always lowering my head to knock out the guy who's trying to tackle me. And I always give the haters a reason to hate. I always play not bragging, but I do. That's just how I am. And bow for these next few hours, I got to get into game mode. Its four o clock. Game starts At 7. Warm-ups at 6. Its game time.  
Tori's POV:  
I walked into the stadium after that to report for marching band my flute was in my hand and my uniform was on. I loved Friday football night because I sit by my best friend Kat and I watch our boys play while screaming my lungs out. I found Kat with her clarinet and I sat by her. We talked for a little while as the stadium filled up and my phone vibrated. I looked at it to see who it was and was furious when I saw it was Ryder, mostly because he knew I wasn't aloud my phone in the stands. So I just ignored him knowing I would probably pay for it later, but I didn't let it spoil my mood. I was here watching the team win, and believe me they were good. I remember last year we won against a team who played dirty. I mean how to you cheat and lose? You can't...unless you suck at cheating. I smiled at Kat, and we talked about how we wouldn't see Beck or Andre the entire game except on the field. However Andre would be seen at half time on the field because he trades in the football for a set of drums. So we sat and played as our boys ran out and cheered them on.

Beck POV  
As we jogged out for warm-ups, I saw just how big the crowd was. I mean, I knew it would be big, because it was the number high school game of the week, but this crowd, it was huge. All the seats were already filled up, and the stadium could fit 30k. Ah, the joy of high school football. As I jogged out onto the field, I looked for Tori. She was sitting in her usual place by Kat in the band section, I smiled at her just before I heard the whistle.


End file.
